Misunderstood
by Idiots make me sneeze
Summary: After her divorce with Sesshomaru, Kagome’s is having trouble being a single mom, having a boyfriend, and fighting back her feelings for her ex husband. Sequel to ‘The limit’.


Hey I guess you guys liked the limit enough because it seems I'm posting the sequel now. In this sequel a lot of the unanswered questions have been answered like who's Inuyasha going to marry, what's wrong with Miroku, or will Sesshomaru and Kagome get back together well that's the reason for the sequel well I'm gonna stop talking now enjoy the story Minna!

Warning: sexual preferences, super cuteness due to the children, and a little bit of a tearjerker in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Anime I might add in here, Or some of the extra characters in here. Oh and Sib Studio's is non-existent.

Claimer: ha I stole this from my bud S.p.O.d but I do own Okashi you'll find out who that is later and I also own Mocuba, Ai.

Summary: after her divorce with Sesshomaru, Kagome's is having trouble being a single mom, having a boyfriend, and fighting back her feeling for her ex- husband. Sequel to 'The limit'.

Misunderstood

By: Idiot's make me sneeze

Chapter one

Arising problems

The rain tapped quietly on the car window as the windshield wipers swished back and forth. A sound yawn was heard through out the spacious car. Little Okashi stared out the window harder hoping her mother would hurry in that god forsaken gas station mini mart it already had been ten minutes. "Hurry up!" Okashi groaned in annoyance, she sat in the back seat of her mother's SUV in a blue jean denim dress complete with tan Eskimo boots, her silver hair was in a pony tail with hair out in the back and a tan ribbon on top her ponytail. "Oh kami she's been in there for ten minutes talking to that man who she just met pumping gas, geez mom can you get anymore lame" she growled angrily while watching her mom laugh with the black haired man. Okashi sighed being angry with her mother wasn't going to make her come back faster. Okashi smiled when her mother finally exited the mini mart but frowned when she caught view of the man who was just recently hogging her mother's time. "Can he be anymore of a staker" Okashi groaned while rubbing her temple with her small hand.

Kagome opened the driver side of the car and sat down but didn't shut her door since the guy she was talking to was standing right there. "So could I get your number it was nice talking to you?" the man with the black hair said as he wiped some of the rain from his face. Kagome blushed shyly. _Should I give him my number I mean I've just gotten out of a marriage how can I get into a relationship now?_

"I don't know, I mean I have Okashi and all and my job" Kagome began rambling nervously. "I'm sorry Bankotsu I don't think that would be a good idea no one wants to hang with single moms" Kagome said sadly as she jingled her car keys lightly. Bankotsu looked to the back seat and spotted Okashi sitting grumpily in the backseat with her little arms folded stubbornly. It was true Bankotsu was never one to for the young mother type but their was something wonderful about Kagome so he was willing to make a change.

"No I don't care if you're a single mom I just really want to get to know you, we don't even have to date we can just talk on the phone" Bankotsu begged his bright blue eyes hopeful. Kagome blinked she really wasn't expecting that to come from him she was thoroughly surprised. Kagome looked deep into his midnight blues, which were sincerely filled with hope. She couldn't just say no because she recently had a divorce, well not recently exactly more like a year ago but she was still recovering. Smiling brightly despite the pouring rain Kagome made her decision.

"Ok but just talking on the phone until we really get to know each other" Kagome said as she shut her car door and rolled down her window. Bankotsu smiled as he watched her jot down her number.

"I promise we'll only talk on the phone until we get to know each other, well bye I'll call you tomorrow?" Bankotsu said trying to make sure he understood the deal correctly, Kagome giggled before laughing all out. "What's your daughters name?" Bankotsu asked, Okashi stared at him for a bit before smiling a real smile in a long time no man who like her mother ever asked her name. Kagome coughed she was surprised too.

"Her name is Okashi" Kagome said smiling at her daughter from her seat. Bankotsu smiled at the little girl already falling in love with her.

"How old are you Okashi" Bankotsu asked completely forgetting about the rain that was still pouring down on him, all that was important was this beautiful woman and this precious little girl. Okashi's blue eyes began to sparkle she liked this man already.

"I'm three and I'm about to be four soon" Okashi said cheerfully and Kagome grinned. Bankotsu smiled how could his not Okashi was adorable.

"Wow you're a big girl aren't you, you know I really like your mom and you the most adorable kid I've seen" Bankotsu said as he waved and slowly walked away and to his 2005 Chrysler that was parked next to their SUV. Kagome smiled once more before she started her car engine and drove off as well.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the phone for the umpteenth time that day. She'd been waiting for Bankotsu to call since he said he would call today. She felt like a loser for waiting almost all day for him to call she was going to go insane if he wouldn't just cal already! Suddenly the phone rang and Kagome hurriedly dove it. "Bankotsu!" Kagome moaned into the phone, when she dove for the phone she forgot that it was on her night stand and landed on her stomach on top of her black proda shoes with the 6-inch heel. "Kagome!" the person on the other line growled. Kagome's eyes snapped open when she registered who was on the other line and it wasn't Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused now.

"Well I hear that you're busy so I'll call back later!" Sesshomaru growled again, just then Okashi entered the room and began giggling uncontrollably.

"Mommy did you dive off the bed again? Face it he's not gonna call!" Okashi shouted at the entrance of the door in-between giggles, Kagome groaned in frustration.

"Why am I being bullied by my own daughter and how did you know I was waiting for him to call!" Kagome yelled to her daughter she was trying to hold in her laugh too. She couldn't help it her daughter was just to cute for her own good. Just then there was a clearing of the throat that ceased her giggling.

"Kagome are you still their or are you still wrapped up in your giggle fest with Okashi" Sesshomaru asked slyly he heard all of which Okashi said. He was going to hang up thinking Kagome was busy with another man still he heard his daughters shout and easily calmed down. Kagome yelped in surprise before putting the receiver to her ear.

"Ohmigod I thought you hung up you scared me, I fell on my proda shoes with the 6 inch heel when I dove for the phone again" Kagome said cheerfully, she was happy that she was hearing from Sesshomaru and that Okashi was happy lately. Sesshomaru smiled on the other side of the phone he was glade she was laughing again.

"Ok well I called to talk to Okashi that is if she's done giggling" Sesshomaru said, Okashi heard with her inu ears and perked up hoping her mom wouldn't hang up on her dad again.

"Yes you can talk to her you don't have to ask she's your daughter too I know I've been hanging upon you and I'm sorry for that I was just being selfish and mean. Do you forgive me if that's possible" Kagome said sadly, she felt so happy and enlightened today maybe it was because of Bankotsu, cause he was the only man who gave her a chance even though she had Okashi and she was happy and hope filled because that. To say Sesshomaru was surprised would be an understatement he was ecstatic that she was actually talking to him, she let him see and spend time with Okashi. But she never spoke to him after that one day when she broke her limit.

"Yes I forgive you but never mind that we'll talk about it later but right now would like to speak to Okashi" Sesshomaru said trying as best as he could to mask his excitement. Okashi hopped over to her mother and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello daddy how are you, when are you and mommy going to live in the same house again like you used to" Okashi asked innocently, Kagome cringed visibly and Sesshomaru sighed. Just then Kagome's cell began to ring the theme song to spider man.

Kagome grabbed her purse and checked her caller id that read Shichinitai. She blinked twice before answering she didn't know this person but is wouldn't hurt to find out who it was.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi here" Kagome answered professionally she did work for Sib Studios as an assistant.

"Hey Kagome it's me Bankotsu" his deep smooth voice soothed her to no end their was only one other person that gave her that feeling and it was her ex Sesshomaru.

"Oh hi I wasn't expecting you to call my cell I thought I gave you my home phone" Kagome said a little exasperated and confused. She was sure she gave him her home phone.

"You did but my friend Miroku Houshi said he knew you and gave me your cell when I found your home phone busy" Bankotsu explained innocently, Kagome just shrugged to surprised to say anything at the moment.

"Wow you know Roku-Kun" Kagome asked still pretty shocked, she heard Bankotsu chuckle deeply in his throat over the phone.

"Yeah we went to middle school together but at the end of the eighth grade he moved back to Tokyo, we kept in touch" Bankotsu said his voice daze a bit which meant he was probably remembering good times with him. "How do you know the perv?" Bankotsu asked amusement apparent in his voice. Kagome giggled at the silly memories that flooded her mind when she thought of Miroku.

"Well me and the 'perv' dated in kindergarten and first grade till he met his future wife Sango, I was jealous for a while till I met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who became my next best friends, ever since then Miroku and I never broke ties with eachother he's like the older brother I never had" Kagome said smiling fondly when she remembered a particular memory when Miroku and her were 10 and shared Christmas together but ended up finding each others gifts and opening them early. Bankotsu chuckled deeply he had his turn of memories with Miroku too.

"He's a perv but a great friend," Bankotsu said while looking at a picture of Miroku and him at Mt. Fuji giving the peace sign and smiling brightly. They were about 12 in the picture. Kagome sighed over the phone she definitely liked Bankotsu.

"What a small world we both know a great person even if he does have a few minor flaws" Kagome and Bankotsu we silent for a moment before they both burst into amused laughter.

With Okashi and Sesshomaru's phone conversation

"So why do you think your mother's of a sudden letting me talk to you" Sesshomaru asked he was suspicious of his ex wife he didn't want her in another relationship yet simply because he still loved her. Okashi sighed she knew her father was miserable but she didn't understand why he was miserable he was acting like he was never coming back to live with her mother and her.

"She met a really nice man yesterday. His name is Bankoku I think I don't know it was a really long name daddy" Okashi said sighing adorably she was confused. Sesshomaru sighed this wasn't good only Kagome could find the one good guy that would risk dating a single mom. He had to work fast with getting her back.

"When your mother talked to this man did she smile a lot?" Sesshomaru asked he was so curious it was killing him. Okashi thought back to yesterday when she was waiting in the car for her mother.

"Not really she just smiled like she usually does when meeting new people" Okashi said and thought back harder. Sesshomaru sighed in relief he was praying to Kami that she didn't like this new man as much as she loved him. When Kagome asked for a divorce her exact words were 'Sesshomaru I love you to death but I want a divorce we can't stay together after what I saw tonight with you and that other woman, but remember this I will never love anyone over you'. He would never forget those words ever.

"But she laughed a whole lot the man wasn't even that funny I think" Okashi's voice came crashing through his positive thoughts. She was laughing that meant she really did love or like this man but he had an advantage because of her words take that Bankoku or whatever your name is!

"Thanks for the information koibito and listen to your mom she needs you right now. I promise with my heart and life that I'll be back home with you and mommy soon enough" Sesshomaru whispered as he heard his little girl say goodbye and hang up. Sesshomaru gently placed the phone in it's cradle, he sighed as he felt the familiar burning sensation in his eyes he knew he messed up big time and he was going to fix it if it meant harming his pride.

With Kagome and Bankotsu's conversation 

"And then my brother Jakotsu flings himself on my friend Ishiyana screaming 'he's mine' and that no one could have him. Poor Ishiyana the guy's so shy he was easily humiliated, we had to hit Jakotsu in the head with a paddle to get him off Ishiyana it was hilarious and sad" Bankotsu said on the verge of laughing again. Kagome and him were talking about their past for the pass two hours. Kagome giggled cutely on the other end of the phone. The doorbell rang in the background of Kagome's apartment and then Okashi came crashing in the room.

"Mommy someone's at the door cause I heard the doorbell" Okashi said innocently holding her Inu ears. Kagome sighed.

"Hold on Bankotsu I'll be right back" Kagome said as she gently placed the phone on her bed not waiting for Bankotsu's reply. Kagome opened her dark chestnut door to reveal Sango and her two twins Ai and Mocuba. Ai had long thick dark brown hair that hung in to high ponytails; she wore a black and red Dalmatian dress with black Eskimo boots. Mocuba had short shaggy dark brown hair a blood red t-shirt with black suspenders, complete with red snow boots. Sango was the only one who didn't match with her tight dark blue jeans, gray sweatshirt, and gray Eskimo boots. Her long dark brown hair was in its usual high ponytail.

"Hey Gome what's up!" Sango greeted happily she hadn't seen Kagome in a month seeing how she and Miroku just came back from their vacation with the kids. Kagome smiled brightly she missed Sango; this month was the hardest because this month she felt the loneliest.

"Sango-Chan I missed you so much come in I just have to finish this call" Kagome said as she walked back into her room. Sighing happily Kagome picked up the phone. "hey Bankotsu I have to go my friend I haven't seen Sango Miroku's wife is here, I really enjoyed our talk call me tomorrow" Kagome said sweetly as she waited for his goodbye then hung up, when she finally put the phone on the hook she sighed happily again. Her paradise was ruined when she heard Sango clear her throat, when she turned Sango she was grinning like no tomorrow.

"So Kagome who was that on the phone if his name is Bankotsu then that means he's a guy which also means your dating again! You're dating! You're dating! Kag is dating!" Sango yelled childishly as she continued jumping up and down. Ai and Okashi walked in the room and stared at Sango like she grew another head she might as well they thought she needed the extra brain.

"Mommy were you drinking that brown stuff in the glass bottle again" Ai asked her dark violet eye sparkling with mischief, Sango glared at her little daughter as Kagome burst out laughing. Mocuba walked into the room looked at the odd scene and walked back into the living room to finish watching whatever. Kagome laughed harder when Mocuba left she found Sango and Miroku's kids hilarious. It was so odd that Mocuba looked like a boy version of Sango except for the violet eyes, they were only twins because they were born at the same time. Their personalities were way off from Sango and Miroku's, half the things they did or said were odd cause Sango nor Miroku did non of them. First of all Ai was a trouble thirsty, insecure, wild three year old, while Mocuba was a blunt, sarcastic, calm three year old. He seemed so grown you could pass him off for a dwarf if it wasn't for the mistakes three year olds make when they speak.

"Sango in the bottle that's priceless" Kagome giggled pretending to take a photo wit her hands. Sango sighed as she sat down she knew she'd have to tell Kagome eventually, but right now was to soon. Kagome looked at Sango worried she said something wrong she didn't think she did. "Sango what's wrong your not telling me some thing so you better tell me now! Girls go watch Tv in the other room with Mocuba" Kagome said sternly, she didn't like the way Sango was acting she never acted this way. The two three year olds sighed and left the room, they knew not to disobey Kagome's commands. Sango looked up at Kagome she really didn't want to do this now. But Kagome deserved to know she was her best friend and Miroku's too.

"Kagome you might want to sit down for this" Sango said calmly, Kagome nodded and did as Sango suggested. "Ok you know how Roku and I went on vacation out nowhere. Well you see Roku went to the doctor the day before and the doctor discovered that Roku has cancer Kags, he had leukemia and he needs a surgery soon and he might not make it. That's why I've been drinking and that's why we went on the vacation because Miroku wants to spend as much time as possible with me and the kids he believes he's going to die Kagome!" Sango said before she broke into tears. Kagome just sat there to shocked to do anything at the moment, even when Sango began crying on her shoulder.

"W-what?" Kagome asked helplessly, she unconsciously rubbed Sango's shoulder. This was the worst news she ever received besides when her father died. Sango stopped crying and said something's to Kagome but she wasn't listening she just nodded and watched Sango and her two children leave her studio apartment. Right after Sango shut her door the news finally really sunk in and Kagome began to cry she didn't know what to do so she grabbed her car keys and Okashi and left.

She drove down the rode not even knowing where she was going she was just driving somewhere that probably made since at the moment. When she pulled into a long driveway that revealed a huge house made of stone that had equally oak brown doors, she knew where she drove herself but didn't care, and exited her vehicle anyway also grabbing her excited daughter. She pulled out her old house keys and unlocked the door. Kagome led her daughter to a baby blue room that had all kinds of stuffed animals and Barbies before making her way up to her old room where she found Sesshomaru staring at their wedding picture.

"I would have thought you would be working" Kagome said bluntly not really caring for small talk she came here for a reason and only one reason. Sesshomaru jumped slightly at her voice but not so much so that she would notice.

"Kagome what are you doing here" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly as he slowly put down their wedding photo. Kagome sighed as she walked over so that she was standing in front of him.

"I just found out that Miroku has cancer and I thought you should know" Kagome said her voice trembling. She couldn't take it anymore and sat on the bed and began crying. Sesshomaru sighed sadly and began to comfort his ex wife the only way he could.

When Kagome opened her midnight blue eyes the first thing she realized was that she was in her old bedroom. She began to panic till she remembered that she came there to tell Sesshomaru about Miroku's condition and that he was comforting her but she couldn't remember the rest. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Kagome decided she'd better get up since it was morning and she had work today, but when she got up the covers fell from her neck to reveal her naked form underneath. Taking a deep breath she took another look under till she found Sesshomaru's naked form also, and that's exactly when she began screaming her head off. Sesshomaru woke with a start when he heard Kagome screaming. "Kagome what's wrong, why are you screaming" Sesshomaru said trying to get his eyes to adjust to the morning light, Kagome looked at him incredously before she spoke.

"No the question is why aren't you screaming or cursing or something!" Kagome shouted looking at him as if he was going crazy. Sesshomaru still confused looked around the room but didn't see anything out of place.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around once more still finding nothing for her to be screaming about, Kagome rolled her eyes angry at him for being the clueless one today.

"We slept together Sesshomaru that's bad because were divorced you idiot!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her temple in frustration, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes she could so dramatic sometimes it wasn't even that big of a deal they were married before.

"Do not insult me onna" Sesshomaru spat angrily he didn't like her attitude this morning; Kagome sighed as she slowly sat on the bed again. This was her fault she shouldn't have come here for comfort why here! Why not her mother's. This sucked now she was twisted up in things with him again, so the only thing she thought to do was cry and she did. Sesshomaru frowned he shouldn't have snapped at her because now she was crying. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to her job.

"Hello, hey Koga can you do me a favor" Kagome asked her co-worker, Sesshomaru growled he didn't like Koga one bit because he was always trying to steal his wife. "Thank you Koga, well I was wondering if you could tell Sib that I'm bit coming in today because of family issues" Kagome said professionally into the phone even though this was Koga her friend. "Thanks again Koga-Kun, no not today" Kagome said as she hung up not giving him a chance to say another word. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Koga trying to persuade her to go on a date with him before she hung up. Kagome sighed before she dialed another number on her cell.

"Hey mom um I can't watch Sota today I have a issue with Okashi today sorry bye" it was her mother's machine, Kagome put her cell on the night stand and stood not caring that Sesshomaru saw her naked come one they had a daughter what hadn't he seen. She didn't say anything as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her once she was inside. Sesshomaru just laid on the bed again still tired but then Kagome's cell run and he was no longer tired, he picked up her cell and raised a brow when the caller id read Shichinitai so he answered it to see if maybe Kagome had another stalker like that Hojo guy.

"Hello" Sesshomaru answered in he deep velvet voice. Bankotsu was now a little jealous that there was man answering Kagome's cell.

"Is Kagome there if this is her boss I didn't realize she was at work" Bankotsu said hoping he won't get her fired because of his stupidity, Sesshomaru raised a brow this guy was strange.

"This isn't her boss, who are you and why are you calling Kagome" Sesshomaru snapped, it was now Bankotsu's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Bankotsu Shichinitai and I'm calling her because she said I could who are you and why do you have her cell" Bankotsu snapped back at Sesshomaru who growled he didn't like this man already and he didn't even meet him in person yet.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and I have her cell simply because she left it on the nightstand so I answered it for her" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, Bankotsu was surprised the first thing that came to his mind was 'is Kagome sleeping around'.

"What's your relation to her?" Bankotsu asked rather harshly. Sesshomaru pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it for a bit before he answered.

"I'm her ex-husband and your relation is?" Sesshomaru asked grumpily. Bankotsu's eyes widened when he heard Kagome moaned in the background.

Ok that's all I write in the book that I had in it and it was fucking long and annoying I mean I know I wrote more than that before but that was just torturous. Oh and sorry for my potty mouth if it offended any of you. Please don't kill me for Miroku having cancer I love him he's one of my favorite character it just came to me oh and this story is Sess/Kag all the way so don't worry about the Bankotsu thing you'll see eventually well till the next chap later oh yeah sorry for the long wait I got tired of looking in the book and typing at the same time. if you want a Lemon then someone has to write it for me i don't mind i just not good at that kind of stuff.


End file.
